


Down the Rabbit Hole

by deacertes



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Artist Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Camboy Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Impact Play, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shaving, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacertes/pseuds/deacertes
Summary: Fill for this prompt over on the kink meme: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/7393.html?thread=2749921#cmt2749921...camboy Nicky, trying to pay his rent as he does some kind of very worthy work that doesn't pay enough to keep him in food etc. Joe can be the wealthy businessman who ends up paying to watch this shy, stammering, beautiful man do various things.I've tagged it for mildly dubious consent and prostitution, because Nicky is a bit naive in this (at least at the start), so he maybe isn't always one hundred percent sure what he's agreeing to, and he is receiving money for sleeping with various people. But he isn't an idiot, and he is enthusiastically on board with everything once he gets it.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova/Lykon, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Lykon/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Quynh | Noriko/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 71
Kudos: 208





	1. The Career Move

**Author's Note:**

> Tags might change. No idea where I am going with this to be honest.

It seems pretty straightforward in the beginning. Nicky recognizes that he needs to find paid work so he can continue as a volunteer, but it has to be something where he can select varying hours and days, and that is not so easy to find.  
  
A random suggestion from a stranger on reddit sees him doing an internet search for ‘camboy.’  
  
He slams the lid shut on his laptop after a few minutes. But a day or two later he is looking at the information again.  
  
Then his rent takes the last of his savings.  
  
The following week he goes online.  
  
He is certain he is a hopeless disaster. He stammers. He can’t maintain eye contact with the camera. He is flustered and confused by some of the suggestions.  
  
To his complete shock, he is a hit. His inbox is crammed. He tries to work out how to filter his clients. It's a steep learning curve for a self confessed technophobe, and he has a moment or two where he is thrown into panic, but when the money starts to come through and he is finally able to load up his fridge and food cupboards, Nicky starts to think that perhaps it is worth it.  
  
The first few paychecks go like that – food, toiletries, a few items of clothing, rent, bills. After that he decides that perhaps he needed to buy some additional props to help with his new field of employment.  
  
This involves more research. More pacing. A couple of very large glasses of wine.  
  
The boxes arrive on a Friday. Discreet, brown boxes. He stacks them in the corner of the room. On Tuesday he pushes them behind a chair where he doesn't have to look at them.  
  
On Thursday, after another generous glass of wine, he sits down and opens them.  
  
He quickly realises that it might be a good idea to practice with them before he goes live.  
  
This proves to be an illuminating experience.  
  
Some of the items, he discovers, look very different in reality and they go straight back into their boxes.  
  
He finds out what works and what doesn't, and also the things that really, really work.  
  
He has never really explored his sexuality before, not like this. He had rarely bothered with sex since leaving the seminary, and after a few very awkward one-night stands and one very brief failed relationship, he had decided that it was too much trouble for too little reward.

Apparently, he had just been very, very unlucky in his choice of bed partners.  
  
He falls into a routine of sorts. Volunteering whenever he needs to. Going online for a few hours most evenings. Then one of his regular followers asks for a private session. Nicolo hesitates before eventually agreeing.  
  
It quickly becomes a regular thing. He does a ‘public’ performance for his main fan base and then shuts that down and goes onto a private server to communicate with ‘J’.  
  
Ten days later ‘J’ requests voice chat. Nicolo asks if he could have some time to think about it.  
  
Two days later he agrees.  
  
‘J’ pays him more than generously for his time, so generously in fact that he spends less and less time with his other online followers. One by one, they began to drop off.  
  
Soon he is going online most evenings just to perform for ‘J’. The man has a beautiful voice, rich and melodic, with a hint of playfulness.  
  
Nicky spends a lot of downtime with his favourite vibrator wondering what he looks like.  
  
He has an opportunity to find out when ‘J’ requests that they both go on camera. Nicky panics and shuts down the chat.  
  
He ignores the messages that follow – ‘J’ apologising for pushing him too far, too fast.  
  
The week drifts by. The rent is due and he is running low on groceries. He has been putting money aside, but it won't cover everything.  
  
He pours some wine and fires up the laptop. He messages ‘J’ and gives a time slot when he will be online, then he waits.  
  
His first thought is why is such a beautiful man using chat rooms for online sex. ‘J’ has warm dark eyes that crinkle at the corners when he smiles, a well groomed beard, and thick black curls that tumble down over his forehead.  
  
They talk for hours. Nicky doesn't even perform for him, and ‘J’ doesn't ask him to.  
  
The following night he does, and Nicky jerks off on the couch while ‘J’ offers words of praise and encouragement.  
  
‘J’ is now his sole client. They always start by talking. ‘J’ asks about his day, scolds him if he looks tired, checks that he has been eating properly.  
  
In turn Nicky finds himself worrying if ‘J’ is late getting online, or if his smiles are tinged with weariness.  
  
They meet up on the six month anniversary of first solo session. Nicky chooses the time and the place. He makes sure there are plenty of other people around.  
  
He isn’t prepared for how electrifying it is to meet ‘J’ in the flesh.  
  
“My name is Joe. Can I ask your name, or should I keep calling you Genova?”  
  
He sounds amused.  
  
Nicky blushes.  
  
“My name is Nicky.”  
  
“Nicky.” Joe purrs. “I like it.”  
  
They have sex for the first time in a hotel room with a balcony that overlooks the bay. Nicky is nervous and a little confused. Is this business, or pleasure? Or perhaps a little of both?  
  
Sometime later, panting and replete, he decides he isn’t going to worry about it.  
  
  



	2. The Widower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't quite believe I'm posting this. Be merciful.

“How would you feel if I asked you to meet with a friend of mine?”

“Meet?” Nicky asks, hesitantly.

“He was widowed, it must be almost four years ago now. I just think it would be good for him. He misses that kind of intimacy, I think.”

Oh.

“So, you mean, meet for sex?”

Joe smiles and sits down on the edge of the bed.

“Yes. I just think it would be good for him. He still isn’t ready for a relationship. I know this. But sex. I think that might be good for him, to experience that kind of pleasure again.”

“You want me to have sex with him.”

“Well, only if you want to, of course.”

Nicky thinks about it. He has been having sex with Joe three or four times a week. Would it be so terrible to have sex with someone else? Especially if it would help them.

“All right.”

Joe smiles, one of those smiles that Nicky loves, the kind that lights up his entire face.

“Wonderful. Thank you so much, my Nicky. I will arrange it. Leave everything to me.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Less than a week later he finds himself standing outside another hotel room. Flexing his fingers a few times, Nicky finally knocks on the door and a gruff voice calls out.

“It’s open, just come in.”

Taking a deep breath, he does as he's asked.

There's a man standing beside an open drink cabinet. Fairly tall and powerfully built, with light hair and a somewhat dour expression.

“Hey. Nicky, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like a drink?”

“No. Thank you,” adds Nicky, hastily.

The man - Sebastian, Nicky reminds himself, sternly - frowns.

“You okay?”

“Yes, I am just a little nervous,” Nicky admitts.

The man’s expression gentles into something softer and more approachable.

“You don’t need to be.”

He sets his drink down and walks over to Nicky. He places a warm, rough palm against Nicky’s jaw and tilts his head slightly.

“Joe is right, you have very beautiful eyes.”

Nicky feels his cheeks grow hot and is barely able to stammer out a thank you.

The Frenchman smiles.

“Nicky, would you like to go to bed with me?”

Nicky nods.

“Yes, please.”

Sebastian takes his hand and leads him into the next room. He waves at some papers on the bedside table.

“I had myself checked out. Joe said you'd be okay with it.”

“It?”

“To go bareback,” says Sebastian, matter-of-factly.

Nicky knew his eyes had widened and he was glad the man currently had his back to him.

“I-I am clean…I... yes.”

“Good,” says Sebastian, turning back around and smiling. “Because I really want to come inside you. If that’s all right with you?”

Nicky feels a bit disconnected as he nods.

“Yes, that’s fine.”

“You should read the papers.”

“Papers?”

“My medical notes. You should read them.”

Nicky ducks his head, hoping his hair will hide his deepening blush. Stumbling forward he scoops up the papers, which indeed state that Sebastian is free of disease.

“You should be more careful,” Sebastian chides, not unkindly.

He steps up behind Nicky and takes the papers from his trembling fingers.

“Any definite do’s and don’t’s?”

“I… I am not sure?” Nicky admits. He suddenly feels very out of his depth.

“Well, I would very much like to take off all your clothes. Lie you down on this bed. Finger you open and then fuck you. Are you okay with that?”

Nicky has to swallow before he can whisper, "Yes."

“And what if I said I wanted to push your legs up and fuck you hard and deep. Would you still be okay?”

Nicky nods.

Sebastian smiles wolfishly.

“Oh, mon cher. You are very precious.”

He strips Nicky almost perfunctorily and directs him to lie down on the bed, and then takes off his own clothes.

Nicky eyes Sebastian’s cock with some trepidation. He isn’t quite as long as Joe, but his girth is more than he has taken before.

Sebastian catches him looking and smirks.

“Don’t worry, cher. I will get you ready for me.”

He runs a calloused hand up Nicky’s legs and over his belly and chest.

Nicky shivers.

“Are you cold?”

“No.”

“Still nervous?”

“A little.”

Sebastian squeezes some lube onto his fingers.

“Hold up your legs.”

Blushing even more furiously, Nicky grips behind his knees and draws his legs up.

Sebastian nudges them a little further apart.

“Good. Good,” he murmurs.

The first touch is cold, and a little more direct than Nicky was expecting. He stiffens, but the finger doesn’t stop, pressing all the way in to the last knuckle.

“Oh.”

“Good?” Sebastian rumbles.

“Yes.”

It does feel good. Strange and cold and forceful, but good.

Sebastian continues to jab around almost roughly inside him. Nicky doesn’t know whether to squirm away or push into it.

Sebastian takes it out, applies more lube, and comes back with two fingers.

Nicky gasps.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No… no. Not really”

“Should I stop?”

“No, don’t stop.”

Satisfied by the answer, Sebastian continues.

Nicky bites his lip to withhold a groan, but rocks into those blunt fingers as they continue to thrust and twist inside him. 

“Is it good?”

“Nngh, yes…”

“Do you want more?”

Nicky nods again.

Three fingers makes him keen and clutch at the bedding until his knuckles whiten.

“When I fuck you… it will be more. A lot more.” Sebastian’s voice sounds strained. “Do you still think you can you take it?”

Nicky whines as those three fingers continue to move in him.

“I must know now,” says Sebastian, hoarsely. “You must tell me, Nicky if this is too much. I don’t think I’ll be able to stop once I’m inside you.”

“It’s… it’s not too much. I want it. I want it. Please,” Nicky begs. His skin feels hot and tight, and his hole feels sore and used already, but he knows he wants the Frenchman inside him.

“Fuck me. Fuck me,” he hears himself chant, cruder and more direct than anything he has ever dared say before. “Please. I want it. Fuck me hard. I can take it. Please.”

Cursing, Sebastian yanks his fingers free and snatches up the lube, liberally coating his cock with it.

Nicky huffs out a breath as his legs are shoved up even higher and then he feels the blunt nudge of Sebastian’s cock resting against his hole.

“You'll take it,” Sebastian growls. “Take all of it.”

He presses forward, sinking all the way into Nicky with one forceful shove.

Nicky’s mouth falls open with a wordless cry and he tries to curl away, but Sebastian’s hands hold him until he settles.

He bends over Nicky, panting as he tries to collect himself.

“Fuck. Fuck. You’re so tight. Dieu.”

Nicky whimpers.

Somehow, Sebastian is able to wait until Nicky meets his gaze.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Nicky. Hard and deep. Just like I promised. And you’re going to be a good boy and take it, yes?”

“Yes” Nicky whispers. "Please, yes."

Sebastian more than delivers on his promise. Nicky can only claw helplessly at the bedsheets as Sebastian rails into him, unable to choke back the shocked little grunts that each thrust punches out of him.

Even as he is being rocked into the bed he finds himself spreading his legs wider, jerking his hips up to meet those powerful thrusts, craving it harder and deeper.

Sebastian hisses out crude compliments. Praising his tight hole and how well he is taking his cock.

Nicky let go of the sheets and grips Sebastian’s broad shoulders as the man’s thrusts become more erratic.

“Fuck. Fuck. I’m going to come.”

“Yes. Yes. Come in me. Please. I want to feel it.”

His plea ends in a choked off grunt as Sebastian shoves him halfway up the bed with his final thrust and he feels pulse after pulse of heat flood into him.

He groans, throwing his head back. It feels good. Why has he never done this before?

But after a moment or two he begins to squirm.

“Please, please."

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to say any more than that. Sebastian wraps a big calloused hand around his cock, jerking him off almost clumsily.

Four tugs and Nicky spills over the man’s fist; the Frenchman twitching as Nicky tightens helplessly around his sensitive cock.

Afterwards Sebastian curls around him like a large, contented cat.

“I would like to see you again.”

Nicky hears himself agree.

“Yes. Okay.”

Sebastian plants a kiss on the side of his head.

“Joe’s right. You’re sweet. Andy's gonna love you.”

... Andy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up... Andy
> 
> (Also, I am thinking the chapters will be as follows: Joe, Booker, Andy, Lykon, Quynh, Joe. Unless anyone has any other suggestions while I'm in this unhinged state of mind?)


	3. The Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently I am still writing this. Honestly, it's kind of cathartic. Please don't consider this an example of good life choices/sexual etiquette/or technique for absolutely anything. It's pure fiction.
> 
> Also, I apologise for the shift in tenses. I have edited the previous chapters, so hopefully they all gel together now.

“Have you ever slept with a woman?”

Nicky almost chokes on a mouthful of coffee. His cup clatters back down into its saucer as Joe hands him a napkin and patiently waits for him to stop coughing.

“N-no?”

Joe smiles, amused.

“You don’t sound very sure.”

Nicky scowls and starts shredding the paper napkin.

“I am sure. No, never.”

“Do you think you might like to?”

Nicolo tightens his grip on what’s left of the napkin. Was that a hypothetical question?

Joe leans back in his seat.

“I have a friend, she’s… well, let’s just say she’s working through some things.”

He pauses to stare moodily across the market square for a moment before focusing back on Nicky.

“Please understand, I have no problem with her hooking up with people. Between you and me, this is a lot healthier than how she has dealt with things in the past. But still, I worry about her going off with some random stranger.”

He shrugs helplessly, and Nicky finds himself reaching across the table to take his hand.

“I... I will meet with her. If you think it will help?”

Joe instantly brightens and his expression shifts into one of those crinkly-eyed smiles as he clasps Nicky’s hand between both of his.

“That would be wonderful. Thank you. Thank you so much, Nicky. Let me call her.”

He releases Nicky’s hand to dig around in his pocket for his phone.

Nicky misses its warmth, but he feels good about making Joe happy. He only hopes he can help Joe’s friend. He really has no experience with women. He has always been awkward around people, even more so when they are women, and since he was never really very interested, avoidance seemed to be the answer. It always worked… until now.

******

He isn’t given long to worry about it. Joe scribbles down a time and a place on a fresh napkin; a hotel in a less than salubrious part of town at around six-thirty.

They part ways at the café. Joe hugs and kisses him goodbye, whispering another heartfelt thank you against Nicky’s cheek before he draws back.

Nicky heads home, where he showers and changes into clean underwear, jeans, and a charcoal grey shirt. After that there’s nothing much else to do but sit by the window and wait for the taxicab Joe had insisted on booking for him.

He briefly contemplates opening a bottle of wine but decides against it. Alcohol on his breath might not give a good first impression and he wants Joe’s friend to feel safe with him.

********

The cab is punctual, and Nicky feels increasingly nervous as it takes him through the narrow streets. The hotel they stop outside is a gothic looking monstrosity with crumbling plaster and one boarded up window.

The interior is even less appealing; the lighting merely casts a dreary pall over the drab, dated decor.

However, Nicky pays it little heed as he hastens to find the correct room. He is running a little late.

When he finally stands outside the door, he hesitates. Should he have bought flowers? Or maybe the wine he left on the kitchen countertop? He buttons up his collar and then tugs at it; it feels tight and uncomfortable. He unfastens it again.

He knocks but barely has the chance to prepare himself when the door suddenly swings open.

Nicky’s first though is that this woman has absolutely nothing to fear from strangers. She has short-cropped hair and is clothed head to toe in black, she looks sleek and deadly, like a panther.

He summons a wan smile.

“Umm… hi.”

Her response is less of a smile and more a baring of teeth.

“So, you’re Nicky.”

He manages an awkward head bob.

“Well, come in. I’m Andromache. You can call me Andy,” she calls back over her shoulder. “Best lock that after you.”

Nicky turns the key and wonders whether she means for him to leave it in the door. He turns around to ask and falters.

Andy has already pulled off her black tank top and is sitting in a chair by the bed undoing her combat style boots. She isn’t wearing a bra.

Nicky feels his chest tighten and rubs at it, trying to slow his breathing. He doesn’t want to appear to be ogling her, perhaps he shouldn’t be watching? But he also doesn’t want to seem disinterested.

Andy glances up as she toes off her boots.

“So, are you going to undress?”

Nicky nods mutely and begins undoing the buttons of his shirt. It’s slightly more awkward getting out of his jeans and he is still wearing his socks and underwear.

She lifts her chin.

“Take those off too.”

There is no graceful way to remove socks and underwear whilst standing, Nicky decides.

Andy proves him wrong by hooking her thumbs in her plain black panties and sliding them down her legs so she can kick them off.

Stepping closer she twirls a finger to indicate that he should turn for her.

“Slowly,” she murmurs.

Feeling incredibly self-conscious, Nicky performs a slow 360 degrees turn.

She makes an appreciative noise.

“Joe has a good eye, I’ll give him that.”

She climbs onto the bed, not bothering to pull down the covers first, and beckons him over.

Nicky kneels beside her as she rummages around in a rucksack on the floor. From it she pulls out a harness and a dildo.

Wasn't the colour black supposed to makes things look smaller?

She huffs out a soft laugh at his expression.

“Joe said you’ve used toys before?”

“Y-yes.”

“Vibrators? Dildos?”

“Yes to both. Just not like… that.”

Nicky waves weakly at the monstrosity in her hand.

“Ever been pegged?”

Nicky shakes his head.

“Hmm.” Andy looks thoughtful.

“Safeword?”

Nicky shrugs helplessly. He has never needed one before.

“Traffic light system?” he suggests. He at least knows that.

“Works for me.”

Dropping the harness and dildo on the bed, she holds up the other item she had retrieved from the bag. “Lie down. This’ll work best if we warm you up first.”

Nicky stretches out on his front, jerking when she straddles his legs.

“Easy, don’t buck off your rider before we start.”

It takes a while, but eventually he finds himself relaxing into the massage. She seems to know what she is doing. Not that he is very qualified to judge, but it certainly feels good.

Andy’s hands are strong and she applies a nice amount of pressure, not so gentle that it tickles and not so firm that it’s uncomfortable.

At one point she surprises him by grabbing twin handfuls of his ass.

He definitely doesn’t squeak. He is not a mouse. But he does muffle the sound he makes in the crook of his arm.

“This is a fucking work of art,” she enthuses, squeezing it. “Seriously. Someone should sculpt this. It needs to be in a museum for people to fawn over. It’s a goddam crime to cover it up.”

He struggles to think of a suitable reply. Then a well-oiled finger slips between his ass cheeks and he can’t think at all.

She makes a happy sound as she pushes it into him.

“You’re really tight. It’s going to be a nice challenge to get you ready.”

Apparently, that means an awful lot of fingering. She is careful to avoid paying too much attention to his prostrate and eases off whenever he gets too desperate.

It’s completely maddening and he’s starting to feel a little fuzzy around the edges.

Then she grabs him by the hips and encourages him to rise up. Once he has his knees under him, she spreads his ass cheeks and runs her tongue down from his tailbone to his hole.

Nicky drops down onto his elbows with a surprised grunt, which has the effect of pushing his ass up even higher, but she definitely doesn’t seem to mind as she dives back in, and then she’s really going for it, alternating between fingering him and stabbing her tongue into his hole while he makes helpless sounds and tries to keep his balance.

She has three fingers in him and is holding him open while she licks round his rim, and he’s mewling; fortunately, his brain is no longer able to process embarrassment.

He adjusts his balance to reach for his cock, but she knocks his hand away.

“Ah, ah. Not yet.”

Nicky whines, but she’s reaching for the harness and he hears the sound of leather sliding through a buckle.

Her absence allows some of the tension to creep back in, but once she finishes adjusting it she rubs a soothing hand down his back.

“Easy,” she murmurs. “We’ll going to take it nice and slow. I want you to take a nice deep breath for me. Let it out. And another. That’s it. Now, bear down. Just like that. Push… that’s it. That’s perfect.”

Despite all the preparation the dildo still feels obscenely large; a dull ache spreads out from his hole and ripples up his spine. He groans and she pauses, rubbing his back again.

“Colour?”

“G-green.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then, here we go.”

She starts moving again, very slowly rocking her hips, and he pants as the dildo sinks even deeper.

“Just a little more. You’re doing great.”

Her voice sounds ragged, and okay, he’s a little proud that he’s at least partially responsible for that.

“There. That’s it. You’ve got the whole thing in you. How does it feel?”

How does it feel? It feels like he’s being cored. That if he moves even a fraction, he will either come or be flayed open. He’s utterly, completely, and incredibly overwhelmed… and it’s glorious.

She is apparently able to correctly interpret the sounds he’s making as she huffs in amusement.

“Okay. Here we go then. Let’s have some fun.”

Which translates to, ‘let’s fuck Nicky into the mattress until he’s a sobbing, drooling spent wreck.

He thinks she must come at some point. He’s not sure how big a part he plays in that as he’s feeling kind of warm and everything’s getting hazy, and then all he can do is let go and drift away.

When his mind clears, he has a blanket draped over him and she’s curled up against his side softly brushing his hair back from his face. She looks flushed and sweaty and content, so he doesn’t feel too guilty.

“There you are. Back with me again?”

Nicky tries to take stock. He still feels a little disconnected, but the heavy bedcover feels good.

“I’m glad it feels good, Nicky.”

Oh, did he say that out loud?

She chuckles at him.

“Yes, sweetheart, you did. But don’t worry too much about anything right now. You’re not quite back yet.”

Back from where, he wonders. And then he falls right back to sleep.

When he wakes up the second time, he’s much more aware, but not sure that he wants to be. When he moves even sightly his hole tells him that, yes, he just got ploughed by an outlandishly large dildo.

Andy is dressed and sitting against the headboard eating some kind of sticky confectionary.

Nicky suddenly realises he’s incredibly hungry and he can’t quite stop himself from staring at it

Andy sees him looking and breaks off half of her cake, holding it out to him.

“Here.”

He feels a bad for taking it, but he’s just so hungry.

She shares her can of drink with him too.

“Joe’s an idiot for not telling me. Or you are. I’m not sure who I need to shout at yet.”

Something must show on his face as she gives him a sharp look.

“And you have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

He shakes his head. “Sorry, no.”

“Shit.”

She hits the bed with a fist and kicks out with her feet, making him flinch.

“Hey, no It’s okay. Sssh.”

She reaches out slowly and trails her fingers through his hair. It feels nice.

“Not your fault. Maybe not Joe’s either, if this hasn’t happened yet with him?”

Nicky still isn’t sure what ‘it’ is, but he doesn’t think so.

“Well, I’m probably not the best person to teach you any of this, but you need to know something before you hook up with anyone else. So here.”

She brings up something on her phone and gets him to crowd in close so he can see.

“I can message Joe to give him a heads up if you're more comfortable with that?”

Nicky is still reading as she slowly scrolls through the page for him.

Does he want Joe to know?

Almost as though she can guess what he’s thinking, Andy continues.

“He needs to know, Nicky. If you can’t tell him, I need to. He shouldn’t be sending you out to clients without them knowing that there’s a chance you could slip into subspace. That’s not fair to you, or them.”

Clients?

“Okay,” he agrees. “You can tell him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently I am still writing this. Honestly, it's kind of cathartic. Please don't consider this an example of good life choices/sexual etiquette/or technique for absolutely anything at all. It's pure fiction, folks


	4. The old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting. Also, what do you think about including a chapter where Andy teaches Nile to peg Nicky?  
> 

He spends most of Wednesday morning wandering gingerly around his apartment. Eventually, he runs himself a bath, loads it with Epsom salts, and indulges in a long, hot soak.

After that he makes a sandwich and switches on his laptop to sort out a few payments.

Except when he checks his account the balance is a lot higher than it should be.

He decides there must have been a mistake and contacts his bank. Only to discover that everything is in order.

He’s still frowning at the screen when Joe calls.

“Hobi. Can you ever forgive me? Andy is a goddess; I am so grateful you were with her. If it had been someone else…”

He makes a pained sound.

Nicky tries to reassure him that he’s fine, really, but Joe continues in the same distressed tone until Nicky eventually reels off his address and tells Joe to come round and see for himself.

As soon as the call ends, Nicky panics. God, what is he doing? He doesn’t even know Joe’s last name. They just hook up for coffee and sex.

Although, Joe trusts him with his friends. And sometimes they have coffee or dinner without the sex.

So, does that make Joe his boyfriend? Or a friend with benefits? Or something else?

Nicky has no idea.

********

When Joe steps into the apartment he immediately folds Nicky into his arms. He’s wearing a black leather jacket and a very soft scarf that tickles Nicky’s nose. He smells incredible.

“I promise you, Hobi. I will never be so careless with you again.”

He draws back to look at Nicky. There is snow melting in his beard and curls.

“We must create a file for you. We cannot risk anything like this happening again.”

Unwinding his scarf, he drops it onto the back of a chair and sits down. Opening a word document on his phone he starts to tap in notes.

“We’ll need your medical records. Can you send them to me? Do you have any allergies?”

The next forty minutes are spent answering questions and going over the things he needs to provide.

Joe is unhappy when he gives the name of his doctor and immediately provides an alternative.

“We’ll have your records transferred.”

When Nicky objects on the grounds that he cannot possibly afford the place Joe has mentioned. Joe waves his concerns away.

“I will pay. Do not worry about it.”

That reminds Nicky about the money currently sitting in his bank account.

Blushing, he asks if perhaps Joe made a mistake?”

But Joe shakes his head and smiles tenderly at him.

“You more than earned it, Hobi. Sebastian insists that he must see you again, and Andy asked me to tell you that she’s going shopping and will have some new toys for you next time.”

Joe winks at him and Nicky’s stomach flutters. Even so, he can't deny that he feels a thrill at the thought of seeing them both again.

**********

He’s still half asleep when he hears Joe’s voice, talking on the phone. The sheets are tangled around their feet and Nicky is feeling warm and relaxed, so he only catches fragments of the conversation.

Joe is talking to someone called Lykon, and they’re discussing possible dates?

He rubs at his eyes and pushes himself up a little.

“Joe?” he murmurs, sleepily.

Joe smiles but waves him quiet and finishes the conversation. Then he sets the phone down and snuggles back into Nicky’s side.

“It’s all set, my love. Lykon will meet with you tomorrow.”

“Lykon?”

“Yes. I really couldn’t make him wait any longer. It would be cruel, Hobi. He has talked about nothing else for the last few weeks, ever since I sent him the photos.”

Photos?

“So tomorrow, yes?”

Nicky shivers, he can’t decide if it’s excitement or apprehension. Possibly a little of both. He tries to get a little more clarification.

“Why does he want to meet with me?”

Joe strokes his thumb over Nicky’s lower lip.

“This mouth, hobi. It is a thing of beauty. It would be selfish of me to keep it to myself.”

“Oh,” said Nicky, faintly. “All right.”

“You will like Lykon. I have known him for years. I want you to be good to him.”

Nicky nods.

*******

He does like Lykon. Honestly, it’s impossible not to. The man is younger than Nicky was expecting with an engaging smile and a warm, rich laugh that tugs at Nicky’s insides in a pleasant way. He is also ridiculously good looking and, as Joe had implied, very taken with Nicky’s mouth.

There is no mistaking the intent in his gaze as he cups Nicky’s face with one large hand and rubs a thumb back and forth over Nicky’s bottom lip, callouses catching slightly on the sensitive flesh.

Nicky lets his mouth go slack as he looks up. He’s on his knees, naked while the other man is fully clothed. Instead of making him feel vulnerable, he feels oddly emboldened by his state of nudity. Like this he isn’t constrained by the mores of society, he is wild and unfettered. He is here to give service. He wants to. He wants to please this man. A tremor passes though him.

Perhaps Lykon mistakes it for nerves, as he shushes Nicky and pets him.

“Easy, nothing bad happening here.”

Nicky wants to reassure the man that while he is nervous, he certainly isn’t afraid. To his dismay all that comes out of his mouth is a needy whine, so he tries leaning closer, butting his hot face against the man’s leg, like a cat asking for attention.

He gets it, and now Lykon seems to be on the same page with him, since he lets out a gentle chuckle and cards his fingers through Nicky’s hair. He gives it a gentle tug to ease Nicky back so he can meet his gaze again.

“Oh, you’re hungry for it, aren’t you, sweetheart. Hmm?”

Nicky nods, he’s back in that place where everything feels good, if a little fuzzy.

There’s the soft snick of a belt being undone and the slide of a zipper. He can smell the clean musk of the other man’s skin as Lykon cups the back of his head and guides him forward.

Nicky opens his mouth obediently, and makes a wordless pleased noise as the man’s cock pushes in.

Oh.

Oh, it’s so good. The weight and warmth of it resting on his tongue, and the stretch at the corners of his mouth as he works to accommodate Lykon’s not inconsiderable girth.

“That’s it. Slowly now. Don’t rush. Good. Very good.”

There’s a slightly tremor in Lykon’s voice and Nicky feels proud.

“Can you take more?”

Nicky isn’t sure. But he tries to stay relaxed as Lykon pushes in a little deeper. The hand clasping the back of his neck helps. It grounds him, as does the one stroking his throat. He feels safe. He doesn’t need to think about anything other than pleasing this man.

He thinks he might sway a little, and the hand on the back of his neck tightens.

“Hey, baby. Can you look at me? Come on, eyes up. That’s it, good boy.”

Lyon makes a breathy awed sound. “Damn, baby. Look at you, you’re already slipping aren’t you.”

A crease forms between Nicky’s brows as he struggles to understand.

Lykon smooths it with his thumb. “Hey, hey. None of that. You don’t need to worry about a thing, baby. I’m going to take good care of you.”

Pleased, but unable to use his words, Nicky suckles on the cock that he’s holding in his mouth.

Lykon swears and brings both his hands to cup Nicky’s face.

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna kill me with that mouth. Easy, easy now. Yeah, slow and sweet. Just like that.”

It’s surprisingly easy for him to follow the verbal and physical cues. Nothing exists in the room now for him aside from Lykon. He isn’t aware of the ticking of the clock, or the plush carpet underneath his knees. He’s barely aware of his own hardness curving up towards his belly. He makes no attempt to touch it.

Instead, he slowly slides his mouth up and down the length of Lykon’s cock, pausing occasionally to swirl his tongue around the head and getting the tang of precum as a reward.

Lykon continues to bestow praise, telling Nicky when to slow down, and when to take him in deeper.

There is a dull ache settling into his jaw. Nicky doesn’t even bother acknowledging it. He knows he’s drooling a little.

Eventually, Lykon taps his cheek.

“I’m close, baby. You going to swallow me down? You want that?”

Nicky makes a happy affirmative noise that Lykon appreciates if the twitch of his hips is any indication.

Lykon’s hands are moving again. One tightly grips the nape of his neck. The fingers of the other push hard against his cheek. Touching his own cock as it moves inside Nicky’s mouth, Nicky realises.

He groans and his eyelids flutter shut.

“Going to come, baby.”

Lykon’s voice sounds strained.

Up until now he’s mostly stayed pretty still, letting Nicky do all the work.

This changes as he holds Nicky firmly in place and fucks his mouth.

It makes Nicky gag a little, but he does his best to relax and he only has to bear it for a few moments as the other man emits a deep groan and Nicky’s mouth is suddenly filling up with come.

It’s a lot, and while he does the best he can, some of it escapes and drips down his chin.

Lykon swipes it up with his thumb and feeds it back into Nicky’s mouth.

Awareness creeps back in slowly and Nicky is gradually aware of several things. One, his mouth feels raw and bruised, and two, he is so hard he aches. He whimpers and reaches down between his legs.

However, Lykon knocks his hand away with a sock clad foot before Nicky can touch himself.

“No. That’s for me, sweetheart”

Nicky is confused when the man doesn’t reach down. Instead, that sock clad foot creeps up his thigh and slides over his cock.

When it presses down hard, but not cruelly so, Nicky gasps and comes.

He thinks he should be more rattled by the fact that he apparently loses time, since the next thing he knows he’s lying on the bed, bundled up in a soft blanket with Lykon, still fully dressed, stretched out alongside him.

His mouth still feels somewhat raw and the other man’s come has left a lingering aftertaste, but he’s loose limbed and relaxed, and more than content to remain where he is. He shuts his eyes again and lets himself drift, dimly aware of warm fingers drawing gentle circles on his bare shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know where I'm going with this story. Although, at the moment I don't see Joe as the bad guy here. If we look at the facts, he encounters Nicky when Nicky is working as a camboy, that in turn leads to a sexual relationship between them, with Joe continuing to pay for Nicky's services. Does Joe think he is just helping Nicky out by offering him other safe, paying sexual partners? I honestly don't know. But while Nicky is a little naïve in this, it's not my intention to portray him as an idiot. Much like Alice, he went willingly down this rabbit hole, and as Alice says, "It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then."
> 
> Update! I had an epiphany whilst making dessert and I think I know where this story is going. I might include some Joe pov, and Nicky will get to demonstrate that he definitely isn't a mouse. I also just discovered that some bits of this fic got cut out when posting, I have added the missing part of chapter two. Hopefully there isn't anything else.


	5. Curiouser and Curiouser!

Over the next few days, Nicky is busy with his volunteer work. He feels lighter in himself, knowing he can commit to it without worrying about paying the next bill. Several of the others comment on his good spirits and the time passes enjoyably.

On Thursday he arrives home to find Joe waiting outside his apartment.

“Joe?”

“I’m sorry, I know I should have called first, but I had some business nearby that finished early, so-”

Joe shrugs and smiles crookedly.

Nicky offers him a shy smile in return and steps forward to open the door.

“Have you been waiting long?”

He bites back a curse when he fumbles and drops his key.

“Sorry, sorry. I won’t be a moment-oh-”

He gives a soft exclamation of surprise as hands grab his hips and his ass is pulled flush against Joe’s groin.

“I have missed you, Hobi. You need to hurry with that door before I forget myself and take you right here on the landing.”

Not that Nicky believes him, but he hastens to open the door and then they’re both stumbling over the threshold.

Joe kicks it shut behind them and spins Nicky around, instigating a kiss that sends him staggering back into the wall.

Somehow, they make it down the narrow hallway without falling or breaking anything; Joe's hands hurriedly work on removing Nicky’s clothing and only breaks from kissing to nuzzle at his neck.

By the time they reach the bedroom Nicky is naked from the waist up and his pants are unfastened and resting low on his hips. He is almost mindless with want as he lets Joe tumble him onto the bed. He kicks off his shoes in between increasingly heated kisses, leaving Joe to deal with the rest.

Naked, he straddles Joe’s lap, while Joe sits with his back to the headboard. Unlike Nicky, he’s still fully dressed.

The creak of his leather jacket when he moves makes Nicky shiver. It makes him feel vulnerable, but he thinks that perhaps he likes being vulnerable for Joe.

“All right?” Joe asks, softly.

Nicky nods.

Joe fishes a fresh tube of lubricant out of his pocket and Nicky watches as he coats his fingers.

Done, he tugs Nicky close with his other hand, growling his intentions into Nicky’s ear.

“I want you to ride my fingers. Will you do that for me?”

Nicky responds with another shaky nod. He’s glad he isn’t wearing any clothes. He doesn’t think he could bear it; he already feels overly hot, almost feverish.

Joe places one hand on the small of his back, the other goes lower. Nicky tenses at the first touch of cold gel against his hole.

Joe shushes him, circling the sensitive ring with one questing finger.

“Bear down for me.”

Blushing, Nicky does as he is told. The intrusion makes his jaw tighten; he has to remind himself of the pleasure that will follow.

“Remember what I said I wanted?”

Nicky breathes in and breathes out. He looks Joe in the eye, emboldened by the man’s heated gaze.

“You want me to ride your fingers.”

Joe lifts both eyebrows in a silent, ‘well, what are you waiting for?’

Nicky places his hands on Joe’s shoulders. The first few times he lifts and lowers himself feel clumsy and awkward, but then his body loses some of its tension and Joe’s fingers sink deeper. They stroke that spot that makes his nerves sing, and he moans.

“That’s it, Hobi. Take what you need.”

Nicky bounces a little more forcefully, driving Joe’s fingers further into him. He squeezes Joe’s shoulders with each jolt of his hips.

Joe is looking at him likes he’s the moon in darkness and that’s a thrill all on its own.

He keeps going for a little while, but it’s tiring, and now that he’s looser it’s not enough stimulation.

“Can you come like this?”

Nicky pouts. He wants to. He wants to please Joe, but he needs more. He tilts his head for a kiss and Joe responds with enthusiasm.

“I have a gift for you love, but it’s in my bag.”

Bag? Nicky doesn’t even remember seeing a bag, but then again, he was somewhat distracted when he came through the doorway.

Joe smiles ruefully.

“I may have dropped it when I came in. A moment and I will fetch it.”

Nicky doesn’t want to get off Joe’s lap, and he grumbles when Joe slips his fingers free of his body.

Joe kisses his nose and grins at him.

“Patience, Hobi.”

Left alone on the bed, Nicky feels awkward; his skin is cooling rapidly without the warmth of Joe’s hands.

However, Joe doesn’t leave him alone for long. He literally runs back through the doorway and pounces onto the bed, gathering a giggling Nicky back into his arms.

They resume kissing, rebuilding the need between them. Joe slips out of his jacket and hurriedly pulls his top off over his head. The sight of his ruffled curls and bare chest make Nicky feel even more hot and flustered.

Eventually they disentangle from one another just enough for Joe to hand Nicky a drawstring bag.

It’s heavier than Nicky is anticipating, he has to adjust his grip to avoid dropping it. He opens it a touch apprehensively and takes out the contents.

He finds himself holding a generously proportioned glass dildo. However, it’s not the size or the material that makes Nicky’s jaw slacken.

The dildo has been designed to resemble a gently furled tentacle, with raised nubs running along its entire length in orderly rows, like suckers. It’s narrower at the tip and flared at the base, which also has a hooked end. He cradles it gingerly, feeling the coolness of the glass seep into his fingers.

“Do you like it?”

Nicky’s mouth tries to form words.

“It’s very well made?” he offers, somewhat weakly.

“Thank you.”

Something in the other man’s voice makes Nicky look away from the dildo to stare at Joe instead.

“Did you make this?”

Joe shrugs modestly.

“It is not my preferred medium, but I must admit to being quite proud of this piece. I think it turned out very well. Although, I was inspired. You are a delightful muse, Hobi.”

He waggles his eyebrows in a way that has Nicky ducking his head to hide a smile.

“You are a ridiculous man.”

Joe hooks a finger under Nicky’s chin and gently tilts his head back up.

“I am being completely honest. I could write sonnets about your eyes alone. They are what inspired me to create what you now hold in your hands.”

Nicky glances doubtfully at the dildo. The thumb brushing along his jaw draws his gaze back up.

“Sometimes I think that you must be some kind of water creature that has strayed upon the land. It is these eyes. Even now I cannot claim to know their true colour. They are mutable, like the ocean’s depths.”

Nicky knows his blush is deepening. He holds the dildo out to Joe like an offering.

“Show me?”

There is something almost fierce in Joe’s expression as he takes it.

“You have more lubricant?”

Nicky reaches into his bedside drawer and wordlessly hands Joe the bottle.

“Lie down.”

He directs Nicky to draw his legs up toward his chest.

“Hold them open like this for me.”

Nicky shivers as Joe applies a generous amount of lubricant directly onto his hole; he feels it twitch.

Joe drizzles even more over the dildo before hooking his fingers firmly around the base.

“Ready?”

Nicky nods.

The first touch against his hole makes him tense. It’s much cooler than the silicone he’s become accustomed to.

Joe doesn’t stop, pushing against the tight ring of muscle until it gives and the first bit slides in.

Nicky sucks in a sharp breath and pins his lower lip between his teeth. He can feel every one of those cold hard nodules as they press against his insides. He’s still trying to decide whether he likes it or not when it goes deeper, and those same nodules rub against the bundle of nerves further in. Nicky jerks like he’s been shocked.

“Aaah, ah… ah “

He loses his grip on his legs. Joe grabs the right and pushes it back up. Nicky kicks out helplessly with the left as Joe manipulates the dildo inside him.

When Nicky cries out again, Joe pauses.

“Still good?”

Nicky nods vigorously.

Joe smirks and gently rocks the dildo against that same spot.

“Touch yourself, Hobi.”

Nicky curls shaking fingers around his cock.

His eyes widen when, after a moment, Joe takes the dildo out, and he whimpers involuntarily.

“I have you, my heart. I have you.”

Nicky is helpless to do anything but lie there and pant, his fingers still slackly grip his cock, but he hesitates to do more. He wants to please Joe, but he doesn’t know what Joe wants. He shifts restlessly on the bed.

“Ssh, ssh, sorry, Hobi. I am here now.”

Nicky understands when the blunt head of Joe’s cock nudges his hole. It pushes in with scarcely any resistance, the silky warmth a sharp contrast to the dildo. He tilts his hips wanting Joe to go deeper.

Joe places fervent kisses against Nicky’s thigh, mouthing at the tender flesh.

“Please, Joe, please. I am ready. Fuck me, please.”

Joe makes a sound like a growl, and then proceeds to do exactly that.

Nicky has to let go of his cock to brace himself. He locks eyes with Joe and is instantly pinned by that glittering dark gaze. He clenches, trying to ground himself.

Joe makes a choked noise and his rhythm stutters, and then he’s filling Nicky up. He’s still breathing hard when he slips out and moves down the bed to take Nicky into his mouth.

Nicky doesn’t last long after that; Joe stays with him until his cock stops pulsing.

Afterwards they stretch out on the bed. Joe further down with an arm draped over Nicky’s legs.

Nicky smiles at the ceiling, not really seeing it. Everything feels distant and muted save for the pounding of his heart and the reassuring weight of Joe’s arm. His eyelids start to feel heavy and he doesn’t fight against it when they shut, and he succumbs to a dreamless sleep.


	6. The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky is persuaded to try something new at the request of an old friend of Joe's.

Chapter 6

Nicky’s mouth hangs open, a spoonful of cereal hovering in front of it, as he reads the message he just clicked on.

_Hello Nicolo,_

_I hope you do not mind that I have contacted you directly. Yusuf (Joe) was kind enough to pass your details along. I was hoping you might be free this week to meet with me._

_Please send your reply to this email._

_Quynh._

Nicky drops the spoon into the bowl, splattering the milk, and reaches for his phone. He types in a message and his phone chimes almost instantly as Joe responds.

Yes, Joe knows Quynh. Yes, he passed on Nicky’s details – just the email as a point of contact. Yes, he will vouch for Quynh. They are old friends.

So, does he want to meet with Quynh?

*****

Nicky mulls it over as he clears away the breakfast things. After dumping his bowl in the sink, he turns back to his laptop and reads the message again. Not that there’s much information in it. Rubbing his fingers over his lips, he considers what he knows. He likes all of Joe’s friends, so there is really no reason to believe that he will not like this one. Then there is the question of Joe’s real name? Yusuf? Clearly, this person knows Joe well, perhaps better than the others. Nicky knows so little about Joe outside of the bedroom. Perhaps this Quynh can provide some answers?

He types out his reply, saying that he will be available all week from midday tomorrow.

It’s late in the evening before he gets a response. Nicky is pondering whether to pour a third glass of wine as he struggles to identify a song from the radio that’s stuck in his head.

Quynh is brief and to the point. Thanking him and providing a day, a time, and an address. However, even as he makes a note of it another message comes through.

_Would you consider a request?_

Nicky hesitates and then types, _yes._

_Would you shave your body for me?_

Nicky blinks. That was not what he was expecting. He glances at his arm and frowns. Tongue poking out between his teeth, he fires off a quick question.

_Do you mean everywhere?_

He feels himself blushing even as he hits the send button.

_Just your face, legs, chest and genital area._

Nicky covers his face with both palms and mutters a few fervent “Dio’s” before responding that, yes, he is willing to do that.

_Wonderful. I am very pleased. I will see you on Wednesday at 1:00._

Quynh doesn’t seem like the kind of person you send a smiling emoji too. So, Nicky just switches his laptop off and pours more wine.

*******

Shaving the backs of his legs proves to be more of a challenge than he was anticipating. He sends up a prayer of thanks for safety razors. However, he can’t quite summon the nerve to put even a safety razor that close to his cock and balls.

In a panic, he calls Joe.

The man’s tone is fond, and the warmth in it soothes his nerves.

“Relax, Hobi. I will head over now. You’re seeing Quynh at 1:00, yes? Then we have plenty of time.”

“Time?” Nicky echoes, stupidly.

“For me to shave you. That is what you’re asking, yes?”

Nicky didn’t know it was possible to feel hot and cold at the same time.

“Nicky?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Wonderful. I won’t be long, my love.”

The call ends and Nicky puts his phone down with numb fingers. He is dripping foam and water all over his hardwood floor, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Joe is on his way over. Joe. Who is coming to shave his cock and balls.

“Christo,” Nicky mutters, wrapping his towel around himself he stalks back through to the bathroom to put on his robe and hopefully restore at least a little of his dignity.

*****

Joe arrives within the hour. He greets Nicky with a kiss and holds up a paper bag.

“I hope you don’t mind. I bought a few items. I wasn’t sure if what you had would be suitable.”

“I… I don’t know.”

Joe gently chivvies him back through into the bathroom.

“Show me.”

Blushing, Nicky disrobes. Joe circles him, eyeing his legs critically. Nicky swallows hard when he crouches down to inspect them more closely, running a hand from his calf to the curve of his ass.

“Nice and smooth, and no nicks. This is your first time doing this?”

Nicky nods.

“You have a good eye and a steady hand, Hobi. Well done. Quynh will be pleased.”

Having gained Joe’s approval, Nicky releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Okay.” Joe stands back up, smiling. “Let’s get you in the tub.”

Apparently, the first step is a hot soak to soften the hairs. Joe turns up the heating and puts two of Nicky’s thick, fluffy bath towels on the floor next to the bath. He sets out the contents of the paper bag beside them. Nicky recognizes the shaving foam and the razor, but not the glass bottle.

“Shaving oil,” Joe explains. “It makes for a smoother shave.”

Nicky feels foolish for not knowing about these things, but Joe’s smile is kind as he helps him out of the tub and onto the towels.

“I will use the oil first, and then the foam. I will shave around your cock, and lastly your balls. Okay?”

Lying on the floor with his hands bunched into fists, Nicky can only nod.

Joe touches his thigh, gently.

“If you are unhappy with any of this, you must tell me. Neither Quynh nor I want you to do anything that causes you distress.”

Nicky shakes his head and a corner of his mouth tics with a nervous smile.

“No. I am fine. I want to do this.”

Joe’s expression transforms into one of relief and his answering smile is teasing.

“You can relax, Hobi. You’re in good hands, I promise you.”

Does that mean he has done this a lot? To himself? Or to others? Nicky would rather not think of that. He watches Joe pour the shaving oil into his palm and warm it between his hands.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Despite his affirmation, Nicky startles when warm, slick fingers encircle his cock and cup his balls, massaging them in tandem. Oh God.

“It’s okay if you get hard,” Joe tells him, quietly. “But if you think you’re going to come, you must warn me, yes?”

“Okay,” says Nicky, breathily.

He is getting hard; it’s impossible not to when he’s exposed to Joe’s gaze and his touch. The foam is next. It’s silkier and smells much nicer than the stuff he bought for himself. Joe’s fingers cradle his cock gently but firmly, keeping the skin taut, while his other hand wields the razor. There is no hesitation to his strokes as the blade glides over the hairs at the root. Even so, Nicky is fearful of breathing too deeply. He is semi-hard, but there’s no danger of him coming just yet.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Hobi. The way you give yourself to me. I cannot take my eyes off you.”

“Please don’t,” Nicky jokes, weakly.

Joe huffs out a soft laugh.

“Do not fear, my love. This body part is as precious to me as it is to you.”

Nicky doubts that. But he does trust Joe. The razor finishes its sweep of the base of his cock and the few stray hairs further along its length. Joe divests him of the surrounding hair growth, including the dark treasure trail that runs down his belly.

“Did Qyunh say if your chest needs to be shaved?”

Nicky wets his lips, his voice sounds hoarse to his own ears.

“Yes.”

“Then I will do that after.”

Nicky tries to remain motionless, but his legs muscles are starting to spasm. He grimaces.

“Let’s take a short break,” Joe suggests.

He sets the razor down and begins massaging Nicky’s thighs. Nicky’s cock instantly takes a renewed interest in the proceedings.

“Do you want me to do something about that?”

The matter-of-fact tone is at odds with the obvious interest in Joe’s gaze.

“Please.”

Joe’s hands slide down his thighs. He rests one hand one Nicky’s belly to hold him still and starts to jerk him off slowly with the other.

After a moment, Nicky shifts impatiently, and Joe immediately stops.

“Only what I give you. Be good for me. Yes?”

“Si… yes.”

Joe resumes the torturously slow pace.

“Good, that’s good.”

Nicky tries not to squirm. The oil and shaving foam feel fantastic on his skin, making everything slick and easy; but Joe’s fingers are barely cradling his cock and the pace is maddening.

Even so, there’s a pool of molten heat steadily growing in his belly.

“That’s it. Good. So good for me.”

Nicky flushes even hotter under the praise. His fingers clench and unclench and his breathing speeds up as he tries to stay still and be good for Joe. The hold on his cock doesn’t get firmer or faster, but it is starting to feel really, really good and everything begins to slip away…

Joe’s voice fades to gentle background murmur, but Nicky knows that he’s saying that he’s beautiful and good, and he fights the urge to throw an arm up over his face. There’s a part of him that wants to hide, but the part of him that wants to please Joe is stronger, and Joe wants to watch him come undone.

“Hmm, you’re close, aren’t you?”

Nicky whines.

“Yes,” Joe hisses, “come for me, Hobi.”

Hearing the command, Nicky’s back arches up from the floor, and he jerks in Joe’s grasp as he spills over his belly and chest. He collapses gasping as Joe continues to milk him through his orgasm until he starts to twist and whimper with oversensitivity. Joe is still pumping him… once, twice... he’s not stopping … Christo... he can’t… can’t …

*****************

Nicky comes back to the sound of taps running. When they stop, he is coaxed to sit up slightly, and an uncapped water bottle is held to his lips. He takes a few shaky sips before pushing it away. The weight of a bath robe settles on his shoulder. It’s oddly comforting. Even so, Nicky grumbles about getting it dirty. Joe chuckles softly and strokes his hair back from his face.

“You can wash it, Hobi.”

Nicky’s mouth twists as he peers at Joe through messy tendrils.

“Did I… faint?”

“Only briefly.”

That is not actually reassuring.

Nicky looks towards the floor as he mumbles as much.

“Why did I faint? I have never fainted during sex before.”

Joe nudges Nicky’s chin and gently brings his gaze back up.

“Not to malign your past lovers, but perhaps it wasn’t very good sex?”

Nicky snorts, but he can’t disagree.

Joe’s expression is soft and concerned.

“I am sorry, Hobi, if it was too much?”

Nicky hastens to reassure him, capturing Joe’s hand in his own and squeezing it.

“Not too much. Just surprising. I am not used to it being so intense. But I think perhaps you are right, and I was just not having very good sex.”

Joe looks at him for a moment and then kisses him, closed mouthed, though far from chaste.

Nicky licks his lips after, chasing the taste.

Joe groans at the sight.

“Hobi, you will be the death of me.”

Nicky grins and lets the robe slide off his shoulders.

“We should finish.”

Joe hesitates.

“Maybe this is enough for today? We can reschedule with Quynh-“

“-No!” Nicky blurts out. “Please. I still want to.”

Joe nods slowly.

“As you wish.”

He guides Nicky back into position and reapplies more foam. A warm, tingling sensation thrums through Nicky as Joe works. The blade scrapes lightly over his scrotum and the surrounding skin, Nicky thinks he is almost getting used to the sensation.

However, he discovers he can still blush when Joe pats his thigh and steers him into the shower to shave his buttocks. He covers his hot face with his hands when Joe has him squat to do his crease. He stares at the ceiling when he has to turn and kneel to let Joe remove the scant few hairs on his chest.

Eventually, Joe announces that he is done. Nicky can’t quite look the other man in the eye as he’s helped out and wrapped in a fluffy towel.

“Go through into the bedroom and wait for me. Do you have an outfit picked out?”

Nicky shakes his head. He hadn’t really got that far.

“No problem. I know what Quynh likes.”

Leaving Joe to gather up the shaving gear, Nicky shuffles through into the next room. He sits on the bed and eases the towel away to look. It’s incredibly strange on every level. He hasn’t seen himself so naked down there since puberty hit, and his skin is so sensitive that even the towel is too much.

He feels the first real stirrings of alarm as he wonders, why does Quynh want him like this?

Joe enters the room, and he must see something in Nicky’s expression since he comes straight over to the bed and sits beside him. He glances down at Nicky’s exposed cock and balls, and Nicky fights the ridiculous urge to cover himself back up.

“What you’re feeling right now, that desire to protect yourself. To hide.” Joe pauses to stroke Nicky’s inner thigh. Nicky’s cock twitches. “That vulnerability. That’s what Quynh likes.”

Nicky swallows hard.

“Okay.”

“Yes?”

Nicky nods and says again, more decisively.

“Yes. I am okay with it.”

“Good. Now, let’s get you ready.”

Joe surprises him by selecting a soft dark hoody and cargo pants. He slips something into the pocket of the pants. Nicky tries to see, but Joe keeps his hand curled over it as he drops it in.

“Not for you,” he chides, gently. “A gift for Quynh. You must not look.”

The hood is pulled up and his feet are encased in warm socks and, after rooting around in the closet, his old Doc Martens. Nicky catches a brief glimpse of his reflection in the hall mirror as they pass by; he looks bewildered and young. Perhaps it is the outfit, he hasn’t dressed like this since college.

Still, he is grateful for the softness of Joe’s selection; his skin feels hypersensitive to every thread and fold.

Joe puts him in his own car and drives him to what Nicky assumes is Quynh’s house. It’s an affluent area, but even so, this building stands out as something special, with its vast walls of glass and stone partially set into the landscape. Nicky is left alone to walk up the driveway. Roughly halfway he hears the sound of Joe’s car leaving, and he forces himself not to turn around.

There is a camera on the door. He rings the bell and tries not to fidget as he positions himself where he can be seen.

He can’t hear anything from inside, so he jumps a little when the door swings open.

The woman facing him is slender, but despite her delicate frame and features, she doesn’t give the impression of being fragile. The dark eyes that lock on to his brim with intelligence and amusement.

“Nicky, yes?”

He nods, mutely.

“Or do you prefer Nicolo?”

“I do not mind.”

She invites him in and closes the door behind him. He stands in the cool entrance and gapes up at the ceiling high above his head. Everywhere is glass and glittering lights, and bursts of green from the fronds of exotic looking plants.

“You like it?”

“It’s beautiful,” he replies, honestly.

She looks pleased.

“It is my sanctuary. I invite very few people into it. But Yusuf tells me that you are special.”

Nicky feels a flood of heat surge into his cheeks and ducks his head, wishing he could burrow deeper into his hood.

Quynh laughs.

“Oh, I can see Yusuf was right. You are delightful.”

She clasps his large hand with her small, neatly manicured one, and leads him up the flights of glass steps. They bypass the first two floors and enter a room on the third. There are no doors and much of it is glass, including the ceiling. There is a water feature set into one wall, and the sound of water is soothing. There is no furniture aside from a large bed.

As Quynh leads him over to it Nicky tries not to view himself as a pet being placed into a terrarium. 

“Did you carry out my wishes?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy.”

The words send a burst of warmth through him.

“I like this.”

She brushes her fingers over the sleeve of his hoodie. He barely suppresses an instinctive flinch as she leans over and rubs her face against the material on his chest.

“Soft,” she murmurs.

Her fingers slip underneath his hoodie and he bites his lip to withhold a gasp. She has soft, slightly cool hands; there is nothing hesitant about her touch as they map out his skin. He breathes a little faster and pushes into her touch.

“Lift it up. Show yourself to me.”

Feeling more than a little awkward, he grabs hold of the bottom of his hoodie and tugs it upward, exposing his belly and part of his chest.

“Ooh, pretty.”

She pushes it up higher still, and pays attention to the nearest nipple, toying with it until it stiffens.

“Do you think you might pierce these, if I asked you to?”

Nicky blinks and glances at his nipple, trapped between her thumb and forefinger.

“Maybe?”

She purses her lips but doesn’t seem too dissatisfied by his answer.

“If you do. I wish to be there. I want to hold you as they push the needle through.”

Shocked, Nicky’s eyes widen. But his cock twitches traitorously in his pants.

And Quynh - quick, clever Quynh – notices, and smiles.

“Let Yusuf know. I will make the appointment when you are ready.”

Nicky tries to push that thought away and concentrate on the feeling of her small hand rubbing circles just above the band of his pants.

“Why do you call him that?”

“What?”

“Yusuf. Why not call him Joe?”

She shrugs, the curtain of her dark hair swinging with the gesture.

“It is his name and I prefer it.”

“Yusuf is his real name?”

“They are both his real names now. But Yusuf is the one given to him when he was born.”

Nicky stores this new piece of information away.

“I want to see the rest of you,” says Quynh, abruptly.

She undresses him herself, with his assistance. Lying naked on the bed, with Quynh crouching over him, Nicky feels like a mouse under the paw of a cat.

“So very, very pretty. Such a shame we cannot play properly. But Yusuf says I must not push you too hard today.”

Nicky frowns. When did Joe say that? Was it before or after he passed out?

“I want to be good for you. I am ready,” he insists, even as a voice in the back of his head warns him that he has no idea what she has planned.

She smiles properly then, and he maybe stares a little, because even though he isn’t that interested in women, she is terribly beautiful. Or perhaps terrible and beautiful. Either way, he is transfixed.

“You are a good boy.” She drops a light kiss onto the tip of his nose. “But we should not upset Yusuf, or he might not let us play again. Do not worry, we are still going to have fun.”

She leaves him to walk over to the wall opposite the water feature. She presses lightly on it and the panels slide apart to reveal a hidden compartment; there are drawers and racks with items hanging from them.

Nicky isn’t certain he recognizes any of them. He isn’t even certain they are all to do with sex.

Then he remembers something.

“Oh, Joe. He gave me a gift to bring to you.”

She turns around as he retrieves his pants from the floor.

“A present?”

“Yes. It’s in one of these pockets.” He feels for it. “This one!” He holds out the pants pocket, feeling slightly foolish.

“Joe told you not to look, yes?”

He nods.

She walks back to the bed and takes them from him, running her free hand down the side of his face.

“Good boy.”

Nicky’s cheeks burn as he wonders if he can look now. He’s curious. It isn’t large or heavy, he knows that much.

Quynh puts her hand into the pocket and pulls out something that the light glints off. She makes an exclamation of delight, holding it out for him to see.

“For your pretty nipples,” she announces, happily.

Unlike the items in the concealed cupboard, Nicky can identify these. The metal objects are nipple clamps, although he is a little confused by the hooks on the other end. She must notice his puzzled frown as she rushes back to the cupboard and returns with a little flat case.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she sets the case down between them and opens it facing him. The case contains rows of small, black, pendulum shaped objects of varying sizes.

“They’re weights,” Quynh explains, lifting one out to demonstrate. She hooks it onto the clamp and hands it to him.

It is surprisingly heavy for such a little thing, and Nicky feels his mouth drying as he cradles it in his palm.

“You want to use these on me?”

“Yes.”

Nicky thinks it over for a moment and then nods.

“Yes. All right. I would like to try.”

That earns him another beaming smile and she gets him onto his feet and takes him over to another wall.

“I do not want to risk that you will faint again and pull on your arms. We will use the harness.”

Well, that confirms what Joe told her, but Nicky doesn’t have long to dwell on his embarrassment. Quynh nudges the wall next to him with her foot and a drawer slides open. He finds himself wondering how many hidden compartments are concealed behind these blank walls.

The harness is a complicated tangle of straps and buckles fashioned from black leather. Nicky has absolutely no idea how he’s supposed to put it on. Fortunately, his acquiescence is all that’s required.

The leather is soft, and while he is fastened into it firmly, it’s not uncomfortable. Straps wrap around his arms, shoulders, chest, and pelvis.

Nicky feels slightly ridiculous, but Quynh appears satisfied.

She walks him over to a wall. Pushing on it reveals small panels, set at varying heights; as they flip over180 degrees, she locks them into place. On the reverse side of each is a fat metal ring. Quynh works quickly. Clearly, she has done this many times before.

Each metal wall ring connects to opposing rings on his harness.

Within a short space of time Nicky is positioned like the Vitruvian Man, his arms outstretched just above shoulder height and, with a nudge of her foot to direct him, legs slightly apart.

“Can you keep your legs like that, or do you need me to secure them?”

Nicky wets his lips a couple of times.

“Can you… can you secure them, please.”

She nods and more leather is fastened around his ankles and knees, and more metals rings reveal themselves.

She steps back to admire her work.

“You are very lovely.”

Embarrassed at the praise, Nicky ducks his head.

She tuts.

“No, no. That won’t do at all.”

Something else is brought out.

“Chin up.”

This is clearly an extension of the harness as it fastens onto the shoulder parts and not to the wall. It’s stiffer, and once it’s in place, Nicky realises he cannot move his head.

“You can of course still close your eyes, but I would prefer that you do not.”

He can’t nod, so he has to answer her verbally.

“I will try not to.”

“Safe words?”

“Traffic lights?”

“Do you have a signal for if you cannot speak?”

Nicky feels his breathing quicken. Is she going to gag him? He isn’t certain he is ready for that.

Quynh steps forward and places a hand upon his chest.

“Ssh, little bird, I can feel your heart trying to fly to me. I like a visual signal in case you find yourself beyond words.”

She moves closer and rubs her cheek against his body like a cat. Turning her head without warning, her teeth clamp down briefly on his nipple, the unexpected pain of it makes him yelp. But he’s also conscious that his cock is filling.

“Let us make it easy, if you close your eyes, I will pause until you can verbally ask me to continue.”

That seems okay. He hopes he can remember to keep his eyes open the rest of the time.

“You have such beautiful nipples. I must play with those first.”

By play, Quynh apparently means kiss, suck, slap, and bite. Not hard enough to draw blood, but certainly hard enough to draw a lot of interesting noises out of him.

His cock doesn’t flag; it’s now a very deep pink, straining up towards his belly.

Once his nipples are tender and raised, Quynh fetches the clamps. He hisses and whines as she puts them on him, and bucks helplessly against the harness as she applies the first weight.

He can’t look down to see what size she selected, but it feels like it’s going to rip his nipple right off his chest.

“Colour?”

He scrunches up his face and tries to calm his breathing; but even with that under control, he only manages sounds, not words.

“Colour?” she repeats.

“Green,” he gasps, finally.

“Good boy.”

He feels proud when she applies the second weight, and he holds himself still.

He twitches when she cups his balls.

“Maybe we’ll try some weights here next time.”

He stares at her and she grins, bright and sharp.

She brings out a flogger, which he is familiar with, thanks to Joe. Although, this one is smaller than the one Joe favours. Also, he is used to facing the other way; his fingers flex with the desire to cover his most vulnerable parts.

Quynh trails the slender leather thongs over his balls and cock, which stubbornly refuse to hate what she is doing. Her wrist moves, a short sharp snap, and pain blooms, hot and sudden across the top of his thigh.

He sucks in a breath but there isn’t a chance for more as she repeats the action, over and over, until his skin feels on fire from it. Every time he jerks in the harness, the weights swing on his nipples and the shock of that almost steals the air from his lungs.

When she eventually stops his nipples are throbbing and his thighs burn, and his fucking cock is still hard.

“Colour?”

He sniffles.

“G-green.”

She pets him.

“Good boy. Would you like more.”

Nicky nods.

She sets down the flogger, Nicky is confused until she strikes him again, his time with the flat of her palm. It’s a much lighter blow, but that scarcely registers because she just struck his cock.

“Again?”

Nicky stares at her blankly. She grabs his chin and digs her fingertips in until his eyes focus.

“Again?”

“Si.”

She slaps him again. There is buzzing in his head now, like static.

She does it four more times and then stops and steps closer.

“Do you want to come?”

“P-please, please.”

He’s aware that he’s shaking as she unclips him from the wall and he all but collapses at her feet.

“Show me.”

She stands over him as he wraps his fingers gingerly around his cock; he manages a few clumsy, un-coordinated tugs.

Quynh sighs and crouches down.

“Do you need some help, little bird?”

Nicky makes a choked noise and nods.

She places her hand over his and scrapes her nail over the slit.

His release consumes him, a tsunami of white noise that is overtaken by red tinged darkness.

When he comes to, he is still on the floor, but he has his head in Quynh’s lap and she is singing softly as she strokes the damp strands of hair away from his face.

The nipple clamps and the neck brace have been removed, but he is still wearing the remainder of the harness and a blanket of some sort has been draped over him. It’s very soft and smells like lilacs.

She stops singing when she sees him looking at her.

“Hello, are we back?”

Nicky blinks at her mutely, and she smiles.

“Hmm, not quite. That’s fine, we’ll stay here until you’re ready.”

Nicky closes his eyes again and burrows deeper into the blanket. He’s warm, and even the feel of the straps pressing into his skin can’t persuade him to move just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nervous about this chapter. Not sure it's quite what I was aiming for, but my constant tweaking wasn't helping. Please let me know what you think.


	7. "I know who I was when I got up this morning..." (Lewis Carroll)

Chapter 7

He is driven home by Joe, who continues to fuss over him after they enter his apartment, supervising his shower and tucking him into bed like a child, surrounded by juice and snacks, and with his phone within easy reach. After promising that he will call if he needs anything, he is finally left alone to rest.

He sleeps for hours and wakes feeling unsettled. It’s still dark outside. A quick glance at his clock tells him that it’s not yet 5.00am. He pushes himself further up the bed and grabs his phone, lowering the light setting when the glare hurts his eyes.

The fact that he has fainted not once but twice (maybe three times?) is troubling him. What if there is something wrong with his heart? Or his brain? Various search engines generate some ideas. One, he might simply be getting too anxious during sex. Two, it is possible that he didn’t faint with either Andy or Quynh. There is that thing Andy had shown him – subspace.

It’s hard to recollect, but he can recall a fuzzy, floating feeling much like some other people describe. He thinks perhaps he can remember Andy talking and pulling the blanket over him, and Quynh doing the same. So, maybe he was not unconscious, just disconnected?

That’s still worrying, but far less than if he was looking at a heart problem or an aneurism. Nicky can see that he was in a vulnerable position, but in both instances, he was taken care of. Subspace 101 - cuddles, warmth, snacks, juice; allowing him to come back to himself in his own time. So, even if he feels completely out of his depth, he is somewhat reassured that Joe and his friends at least appear to know what they are doing.

Nicky has been alone for much of his life. Brought up in a church orphanage, he went to college, and almost entered a seminary before he discovered the volunteer work that he loves. He has never had what he would consider to be close friends and, unless he’s engaged in a task, he feels awkward and uncomfortable in company. He had come to believe that he was simply solitary by nature.

Now, at twenty-seven, he is starting to wonder if it isn’t his natural state of being after all.

He’s definitely able to see the appeal of sex now; something he had always felt was overrated.

Squinting at his phone, Nicky bookmarks several pages. He still has concerns, and he wants to know more. Forcing himself to turn off, he sets his phone down and tries to go back to sleep.

In the end he manages a couple more hours. He listens to the sounds from the street below getting steadily louder as it gets busier. Eventually, he gives up trying to sleep and stumbles through into the kitchen to start up his coffee machine.

His phone pings an alert; he smiles when he sees that it’s Joe checking in with him.

In the past, Nicky has been ridiculed for using punctuation in text messages, _‘who the hell uses semi-colons in a text?!’_ However, Joe insists that he likes it. That it shows that Nicky is thoughtful. He asks Nicky if he is still feeling okay. Nicky hesitates and then tells Joe what he has been reading.

There is a pause and then a series of shaky dots appear as Joe types out his reply.

He makes it clear that he is pleased that Nicky has been doing some research and asks if he can send Nicky a list of recommended sites, since there is a lot of misinformation out there. Nicky types back.

**That would be good. Thank you.**

_No problem. I will email them to you rather than list them here. Do you have any questions you wish to ask me? Are you still okay with what happened?_

**Yes. I think so. To be honest, I feel a bit of an idiot. Not knowing this about myself.**

Nicky winces as he waits for Joe’s reply, half covering his face with his hand.

_Hobi, listen to me. You are not an idiot. If we think of life as a journey, then we all learn and discover new things about ourselves as we travel._

Nicky hesitates, then types a response. He hits send before he can change his mind and delete it.

**But how could I not know that I like to be dominated?**

When the phone rings, he almost drops it. He reluctantly presses ‘answer call.’

“Hello?”

“My love, it’s not like there is a definitive test for it.”

Joe’s tone is fond.

Nicky tugs at his hair, embarrassment making him hunch over in his seat.

“I know that,” he mutters. “But I am almost thirty. I should know what I like.”

“Why not look at it another way. You learned what you did not like. Boring vanilla sex. Yes?”

Certain his face must be crimson, Nicky mumbles, “Si.”

“So, now you are learning what you do like. If I ask, do you think you could tell me some things, hmm?”

Nicky shuffles nervously in his seat.

“Okay, I like… erm… I like to be told what to do. You know this already.”

“Yes, but I want to hear you say it.”

“Fine. Then I like that. And I like to be tied up. I like…”

He swears, his voice tailing off.

“Good. You’re doing good. Tell me some more.”

Nicky rests his head on the table and puts his phone on speaker.

“I like dildos… I liked what Andy did, and also what you did. Christo…”

“You’re doing wonderfully, Hobi.”

“I like to be fucked hard.”

“Yes. What else, my love.”

“I like it when it hurts sometimes. I like to be used. I want to be good,” he whispers.

“Oh my darling, you are good. So very good. Can I send a car for you today? Would you like that?”

“Si, please.”

“Have you eaten?”

Nicky shakes his head and then remembers that Joe can’t see him.

“No. I am making coffee.”

“Drink your coffee. Have some juice too. And eat something. Then shower and dress. I will send a car for you in an hour. Is that long enough?”

“Si.”

“Wonderful. I will see you soon.”

******

Nicky is left staring at his phone after Joe disconnects. But he has his instructions, and strangely that helps. He does everything Joe asks. He drinks his coffee and a glass of juice, he eats cereal. When he showers his skin still feels a little raw, but brief rummage in the bathroom cupboard uncovers an old bottle of after sun with aloe vera, and that soothes the slight prickle. He then chooses a soft worn sweatshirt and a pair of threadbare cargo pants. Hopefully, they are not going anywhere nice.

He ponders changing, but before he can act on it, the doorbell rings. Nicky is surprised to see Lykon when he opens the door. The man smiles, wide and delighted.

“Hi, gorgeous. Joe asked me to come by and pick you up. Are you ready, or do you need a few more minutes?”

“No, I’m ready. Just let me get my shoes.”

Lykon nods and steps back; he turns that blinding smile on Nicky’s elderly neighbour as she walks by.

Lykon has a very nice car. Nicky doesn’t know all that much about them, but he can tell that this one must have cost a lot of money. Lykon notices him looking around the interior.

“She’s beautiful, yes? Your countrymen make incredible cars. This was my reward to myself for winning a very difficult case last year. An indulgence. But it was a lot of work, a lot of hours.”

He shrugs.

“You’re a lawyer?”

Lykon nods.

“I am the best lawyer, baby. The. Best!”

He whoops and grins before doffing an invisible hat to a lady selling flowers from a stall, she laughs and blows him a kiss, which he mimes catching.

“That’s Marguerite. She sells the best blooms in the City. If you want to buy flowers, go to her. Tell her Lykon sent you. She’ll see you right.”

Nicky finds himself smiling. Lykon’s exuberance is infectious.

Lykon glances at him before returning his attention to the road. “Oh, don’t go smiling at me like that.”

Nicky pulls a puzzled expression, tongue peeking out between his teeth.

Lykon whines like he’s in pain and mutters under his breath.

“Man, if we get a ticket it is not my fault.”

They arrive at their destination. Lykon barely has chance to lock the car before his phone rings. He rolls his eyes as he answers it.

Nicky tries to follow the conversation from this end.

“Relax, man. I’m here. Yeah, everything’s good.”

Lykon pauses the conversation to ogle Nicky up and down.

“Oh, he’s fine.”

He practically purrs the words and Nicky feels himself getting hot.

“Let me bring him up and you can see for yourself.”

He ends the call and puts away his phone.

“Like a goddamn mother hen, I swear. Come on, gorgeous, let’s get you inside so he can see for himself.”

Lykon takes his hand and virtually drags him up the steps and into a magnificent Art Deco building.

It’s as stunning on the inside as it is on the out, with what Nicky guesses is original décor. Even the elevator is inlaid with ornate panels that shine like burnished gold under the lights.

Lykon keeps hold of Nicky’s hand for the ride up.

“Nice, hmm?”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, my boy’s done all right for himself.”

Lykon sounds proud rather than jealous of Joe’s good fortune.

Joe’s apartment is on the uppermost floor. Lykon ignores the bell in favour of shouting and banging enthusiastically on the door.

“Come on, old man, hurry up!”

The door flies open, Joe’s annoyed expression vanishes as Lykon tugs Nicky forward and he steps to the side, showing Nicky off with a bow and a dramatic arm flourish.

“Safe and sound, and not a mark on him. As promised.”

Joe looks Nicky up and down. Then he beams and leads them both into his apartment.

Lykon helps himself to a drink and sits down in a velvet bucket seat, tugging off his tie, he folds it up and stuffs it into his pocket.

“How was court?”

Lykon pulls a face.

“But you won?”

“We will,” says Lykon, confidently. “But the defence is dragging it out. So, another day tomorrow.”

Joe’s expression is sympathetic.

Nicky is still soaking up the details of Joe’s apartment, storing them away for later. The room they’re in is large, with two doors leading off from it in addition to the one they came through. It’s a bright airy space, decorated in rich hues and warm wood. The furniture is mismatched, but he can see that each piece is beautifully crafted: a coffee table, a couch, three chairs, an elegant chaise longue, and there is a cabinet over by the wall. The light comes from a huge balcony that looks to have steps going up to the roof. Several large canvases adorn the walls, providing even more colour.

“Molta bella,” he murmurs.

“You like it?”

He suddenly realises that Joe standing very close to him, sounding pleased.

“Si, very much.”

“I’m glad,” says Joe.

Lykon clears his throat.

“So, gentlemen, what do we have planned for this afternoon?”

Joe still hasn’t taken his eyes off Nicky; he reaches for his hand.

“What do you think, Hobi? Would you like to stay and have a little fun with us?”

Nicky looks back and forth between the pair.

“Both of you?”

“Only if you want to,” says Joe.

Lykon gives Nicky a warm smile and nods.

Nicky feels nervous, but also excited.

“Si. Yes. I would like that.”

Joe’s smile broadens into a grin.

“Can we freshen up first?” asks Lykon, already on his feet and unbuttoning his shirt. “I’ve been wearing this shirt since yesterday.”

Joe pulls a face.

“You’re a slob.”

“No, I am a very busy man.”

“Too busy to shower and change after work?”

“My friend, I have only just stopped working,” says Lykon, throwing his shirt onto the chair.

Nicky hasn’t had the opportunity to see his bare chest before; his cock twitches in his pants.

“You need to find a better work life balance, my friend,” says Joe.

Lykon snorts.

“At least, unlike some, I am still young enough to pull all nighters.”

His grin takes the sting out of his words.

Joe shakes his head and gently tugs Nicky’s hand to get him moving. They go through one of the other doors and down a passage to the bathroom. It’s very decadent, lots of black marble and a shower stall large enough for twice their number.

Lykon follows them. Having already removed his shoes, his socks, pants, and underwear are quickly discarded, and he sets the shower going before stepping under the hot spray with a dramatic sigh.

Joe is undressing too, so Nicky starts on his own clothing.

In no time at all, he finds himself standing between Lykon and Joe, who make no attempt to utilise the space afforded them. They wash their own bodies briskly, then devote themselves to washing Nicky. Large soapy hands seem to be everywhere: his hair, his chest. Lykon seems to focus on one body part in particular.

“This ass,” he exclaims, happily. “Andy was right. It should be immortalised in marble.”

“Not my medium,” muses Joe. “But we can certainly give it the adoration that is due.”

“Hell yes,” agrees Lykon.

Nicky yelps. When he turns to look, Lykon has ducked down and is grinning remorselessly, having just nipped said ass with his teeth.

Finishing off in the shower, they towel off briskly, then follow Joe through to the bedroom, where everything is white and billowy, and the bed is round and enormous.

Joe removes somethings from a cabinet and sets them on top of it. He holds one thing out for his friend to see.

“Lykon?”

Lykon snorts.

“Did you not hear the part where I’ve been pulling all nighters? When would I have found time to play? Besides, who else could tempt me when I still dream of this?”

He looks so hard at Nicky, Nicky’s legs start to tremble.

“So, no condoms then. Nicky, are you okay with that?”

Nicky nods and Joe drops the little foil square back onto the cabinet.

Joe prowls toward him, and now his legs really are going to give way. Nicky wobbles and falls back onto the bed.

“Hmm, where to start,” says Lykon.

One large hand rubs Nicky’s stomach, grazing his cock and making him shudder.

“Oh, please.”

“Ssh, we have you,” says Joe.

They take him apart bit by bit. Kissing, sucking, softly biting, touching him everywhere, until he is an incoherent mess shaking in their arms. Joe pushes the long tendrils of his fringe out of his eyes.

“Do you want us to fuck you, sweetheart. Would you like that?”

Nicky nods, clutching at them both.

“I need to hear your words, Hobi?”

“Si, si. Please. Yes. Si. Fuck me.”

“So, how do we-“

Nicky cuts Lykon off.

“Both of you,” he says, breathlessly. “I want both of you in me.”

There is a very pregnant pause.

“Nicky, sweetheart. Are you sure you know what you’re asking?”

Nicky nods his head vigorously.

“Si, yes.”

Lykon and Joe exchange a look above his head.

“Do you mean you want one of us to fuck your mouth, while the other-“

Nicky doesn’t give Lykon chance to finish.

“No, both of you in me.”

His face feels like it’s on fire, but he knows what he’s asking. He knows what he wants.

“All right,” Joe agrees, slowly. “All right, Hobi. We can do that.”

Lykon swears, but then he rolls Nicky toward him and kisses him hungrily. Joe has left the bed to fetch what he took out of the cabinet earlier. A bottle of lubricant.

Lykon breaks the kiss when Joe returns to the bed.

“Will that be enough?”

“Yeah, but we’re going to use all of it.”

Lykon nods decisively.

“Do you want to open him up or-?”

“I’ll open him up, you keep the rest of him buzzing,” says Joe.

“I can do that,” says Lykon with a grin, and he lowers his head to Nicky’s left nipple, slowly drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it while Nicky gasps and squirms.

Joe flips open the lubricant and coats his fingers; he puts his other hand on Nicky’s hip to steady him. They start like that, nice and slow, working Nicky open with one finger, and then two, and then they switch positions so he’s lying between Lykon’s spread legs, and Joe’s pushing three fingers into him.

Nicky moans and Lykon rubs his back soothingly.

“Easy, baby. You can take it. Just like that. You’re doing good.”

Nicky melts against him and they trade slow, sloppy kisses as Joe adds more lube and lines up a fourth finger.

Nicky stiffens when he feels it pushing at his hole, but they help ease him through it.

“How we doing?” Lykon asked, his voice sounds strained.

“Why? You going to blow your load already?” teases Joe.

“Hey, you try having him wriggling about on top of you like this,” says Lykon, indignantly.

“You want to switch places?”

Lykon pouts.

“No.”

“I think he’s ready. How about it, Hobi? You ready for us?”

Nicky makes a wordless sound. His body is just one erogenous zone right now and he feels like he will fly apart if they don’t hold onto him.

Fortunately, all he has to do is allow himself to be manhandled. Lykon eases his cock into him as Nicky mouths clumsily at his neck.

“Oh, sweet thing, you feel so good,” Lykon rumbles. He rocks into Nicky, slow and careful, palming his ass and guiding his mouth up for more deep, wet kisses.

Nicky is brought out of his haze a little when Joe drizzles more lubricant down the crack of his ass.

He whimpers into Lykon’s mouth when Joe’s finger touches his hole. Slowly, oh so very slowly, he slides it in alongside Lykon’s cock.

“Okay, baby?”

Nicky shoves his face into Lykon’s throat and pants.

“Nicky?”

He lifts his head.

“Si. I’m good.”

“Oh, baby, you’re so good,” says Lykon, rubbing his hands up and down Nicky’s sides. “You’re such a good boy for us.”

The words help, so does the touching. Nicky starts rocking against Lykon again, encouraging him to move, and Joe starts moving his finger. Nicky scarcely notices when one becomes two, but he feels them pull out, and their lack makes him frown.

“Hold him.”

Lykon’s arms and legs bracket Nicky’s body, securing him as Joe’s cock pushes at his slick, swollen hole. He cries out sharply.

“Nicky, Nicky, do you want me to stop?”

Nicky shakes his head. Tears prickle behind his eyelids, but he wants this. God, he wants this.

There’s a moment when it feels like it won’t happen. That he is asking too much of his body and it’s saying no. Then Joe breaches that first tight ring of muscle and he keeps going, and Nicky is shaking, he’s shaking so hard, and they’re talking, but it’s like their voices are underwater and their touch is like glass shards under his skin.

It doesn’t feel good… and then suddenly it does.

Now he feels the combined pressure of their cocks against his prostrate, and that’s so unbelievably good he can barely even begin to process it.

Joe is a soothing weight at his back, Lykon is tenderly kissing his forehead and cheeks, brushing the tears from them, murmuring softly.

“Si, it’s good. It’s good,” says Nicky. He sounds drunk, the words fall jumbled and slurred out of his mouth.

“Nice and slow,” says Joe.

It takes Nicky a moment to realise that he’s speaking to Lykon.

They don’t find their rhythm right away, but when they do all Nicky can do is cling to them and make desperate little “ah, ah, ah” sounds that would embarrass him at any other time.

His cock rubs against Lykon’s belly; it’s not enough stimulation. Still, he doesn’t want to let go of the man’s shoulders to reach for it, he’s not even sure he has enough co-ordination to try.

Lykon comes first, with a groan, fingers digging into Nicky’s thighs. His release triggers Joe’s. Nicky can feel them both spilling inside of him and his mouth falls open. Then Joe’s hand is curling round his cock and tugging him off against Lykon’s belly and Nicky’s orgasm tears through him like a flash fire.

He’s only dimly aware of them dragging their softening cocks out of his body and sandwiching him between them for what feels like the world’s best hug. Joe is at his front now, sweaty and smiling. While Lykon is pressed up against his back, soft cock nestled between Nicky’s ass cheeks.

“You okay?” Joe asks, softly.

Nicky nods. He doesn’t want to try talking yet.

Lykon kisses his shoulder blade.

“Ssh,” he grumbles. “I wanna sleep.”

Joe huffs a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah. I know how you youngsters need your afternoon naps.” He winks at Nicky and then snorts when Lykon raises and arm to give him the middle finger before letting it flop down again.

A nap actually sounds like a really nice idea. Nicky closes his eyes and settles down between them.


End file.
